Regarding chip varistors, laminated chip varistors including a varistor element body that has a functional layer (varistor layer) and internal electrodes disposed to be in contact with the functional layer such that the functional layer is sandwiched therebetween, and terminal electrodes that are disposed to be connected to the internal electrodes corresponding to end portions of the varistor element body are known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-184608).